My Immortal Friend
by Jo Anya
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah mimpi yang misterius, pertemuan yang tak disengaja dengan anak laki-laki beralis tebal, dan akhirnya merujuk pada sebuah kenyataan yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya oleh seorang Kushina Anna. "Namaku Peter Kirkland dari errr...Inggris. Kalau kamu?". Crossover fanfic with APH x [K]! Mind to RnR?


_**Konnichiwa, **_**selamat datang di**_** fanfic crossover **_**Hetalia-Axis Powers & [K] pertama Vincy!**

**Iya tahu, Vincy memang **_**author **_**yang brengsek. Sudah 2 cerita yang menunggu di-**_**update **_**hingga hampir 1 tahun tapi belum ada tanda-tanda **_**update **_**sama sekali. Hahahahaha... Habisnya Vincy lagi tertarik pada dua **_**anime **_**ini. Dan entah mengapa melihat Peter dan Anna rasanya serasi sekali kalau disatukan. (ditembak Berwald & Tiino + dibakar anggota HOMRA)**

_**Yeah. **_**Happy reading!**

-oOo-

Kushina Anna megerjapkan matanya, menatap pemandangan kota dari jendela kacanya yang berembun. Hari sudah memasukki musim dingin, tentu kota Shizune menjadi salah satu korban musim dingin dengan menumpuknya es di jalanan. Ia sendiri memakai pakaian musim dingin kesukaannya di dalam rumah meskipun di kamarnya sudah dinyalakan perapian. Gadis yang memiliki kelebihan bisa membaca pikiran orang lain meskipun disamping kekurangannya yang mengidap buta warna itu merogoh sakunya, dan mengambil sebiji kelereng merah yang biasa menjadi mainannya sehari-hari.

"Anna, kau siap?" Suoh Mikoto, kakak angkat Anna menghampiri sang gadis berusia 11 tahun yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam memandang jendela. Gadis albino itu menoleh, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis melihat orang yang paling disayanginya telah siap hanya dengan jaket hitam tebal berbulu dengan kaus tipis di dalamnya.

"Mikoto hanya memakai itu? Di luar dingin..." kata Anna sembari memerhatikan penampilan sang kakak.

Pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu mengangkat bahu. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahan dengan udara musim dingin yang masih jauh lebih hangat dibanding di Kanada?" Mikoto bertanya balik dengan cueknya. Tangannya terulur pada sang gadis, mengajaknya untuk keluar rumah hanya sekedar jalan-jalan. "Ayolah, sedari tadi kau merengek minta ditemani jalan-jalan. Memangnya kau mau kemana, eh?"

"Rahasia." Anna tersenyum misterius, lalu membalas uluran sang kakak. Mereka berdua meninggalkan rumah besar yang terletak di pusat kota, lalu pergi ke suatu tempat dengan sedan hitam mahal milik sang kakak.

Anna menatap jendela kaca mobil dengan diam. Pikirannya terus menuju pada sosok anak laki-laki yang terus hadir pada mimpinya akhir-akhir minggu ini. Bahkan ia memaksa Mikoto yang baru saja pulang dari Kanada seminggu yang lalu karena urusan perusahaan keluarga untuk jalan-jalan keliling kota di tengah hari yang dingin seperti ini. Meskipun sedikit sulit memaksa sang kakak yang lebih memilih hibernasi di kamarnya, namun setelah mengeluarkan tatapan memohon andalannya, akhirnya ia bisa keluar rumah tanpa diketahui kedua orangtuannya yang kini berada di Paris. Para pelayan? Jangan ditanya, mereka sudah disuruh tutup mulut oleh sang anak sulung keluarga demi memenuhi permintaan adiknya.

Anak laki-laki. Rapat yang ramai. Pria beralis tebal. Dan terakhir sosok pria Jepang membawa katana yang sangat tidak asing baginya.

Entah mengapa, membaca mimpi tersebut sangat sulit baginya, seolah-olah mimpi tersebut menyembunyikan suatu kenyataan yang selama ini sangat dirahasiakan bukan hanya pada dirinya, tapi pada semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini.

.

.

-oOo-

**Hetalia-Axis Powers**** Hidekazu Himaruya**

**[K]**** GoRA & GoHands**

**Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama.**

**Rate : T for safety**

**Pairing : No pairing, but maybe slight Sealand/Peter Kirkland x Kushina Anna x Japan/Honda Kiku.**

**WARNING! : OOC, AU for **_**point of view **_**in [K], MikoAnna Siblings, Don't like don't read!**

**Summary : **Berawal dari sebuah mimpi yang misterius, pertemuan yang tak disengaja dengan anak laki-laki beralis tebal, dan akhirnya menuju pada sebuah kenyataan yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya oleh seorang Kushina Anna. |Namaku Peter Kirkland dari errr...Inggris. Kalau kamu?|

-oOo-

.

.

Ludwig Beilschmidt tak henti-hentinya memijit pelipisnya sampai berkerut-kerut. Pasalnya, personifikasi negara _Bundesrepublik Deutschland _itu harus memendam kekesalan yang sangat dalam di hatinya melihat suasana _World Meeting_ yang lagi-lagi amburadul seperti biasa. Arthur dan Francis yang bertengkar, Ivan yang mengintimidasi para trio Baltik, dan Natalia yang terus menekankan kata _'Menikahlah denganku, kakak'_ dengan wajah seramnya serta Yekaterina yang menangis ketakutan di samping adik perempuannya membuat seorang _Germany _tersebut rasanya ingin terjun ke tanah dari lantai 5 gedung _World Meeting _ini.

"A-ano, _Doitsu-san_. A-apa sebaiknya kita hentikan saja rapatnya sekarang?" Sang _Nihon-koku_ bertanya dengan perasaan malu sebagai tuan rumah di dalam hatinya. Padahal ia sudah berharap bahwa _World Meeting _di negaranya kali ini akan berjalan dengan lancar sesuai dengan keinginannya, dan mungkin ia akan berbaik hati pada seluruh personifikasi negara untuk berlibur ke salah satu kota di negaranya karena telah berhasil melaksanakan _World Meeting _dengan baik untuk pertama kalinya. Dan sekarang? Rapat ini malah berakhir kacau seperti rapat-rapat sebelumnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ludwig menghela napasnya, lalu menatap pada sekeliling ruangan rapat yang kondisinya sudah kacau balau. Oh, bahkan seorang Heracles Karpusi pun masih tetap tidur nyenyak dengan dikelilingi beberapa kucing peliharaannya di tengah rapat yang sudah seperti teriakan kiamat ini? Sepertinya seorang Ludwig tidak tahu harus marah atau iri pada sang _Greek _yang masih bisa bersikap tenang (karena tidur) pada kondisi yang sangat... ah, sebaiknya tidak usah dibahas.

Mata birunya menatap sang _Japanese _di sampingnya. "Sebaiknya kita hentikan saja rapat ini. Maaf telah membuatmu repot, _Japon_..."

Pria dengan tinggi 165 cm itu menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum. "Tidak apa, _Doitsu-san_. Ini bukan kesalahan Anda, bahkan bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa..." Honda Kiku menatap ruang rapat yang entah mengapa masih ribut-ributnya. "Ini memang sudah menjadi tradisi sejak dulu, 'kan?"

Ludwig menghela napasnya. "Yah, tradisi rapat yang merepotkan..." ujarnya berat. Kiku hanya tersenyum tipis lalu pamit kembali duduk di kursinya, dan perlahan pria yang memiliki _top secret _dalam soal umur tersebut mulai menyibukkan diri untuk berbicara dengan Elizabeta Hedervary, personifikasi negara _Magyar Köztársaság_ dalam urusan... yang pastinya membuat dirinya malu lahir batin karena kembali pasrah dengan berbagai macam foto _tidak senonoh _dengan Feliciano atau sang _Bruder _yang tersebar luas di dunia oleh duo _fujodanshi _itu sebagai dalangnya.

Memikirkan hal itu, Ludwig kembali duduk di kursinya, lalu meladeni sang Feliciano Vargas yang kini sedang asyik bergelayut di lengannya dan menawarinya pasta. Setelah mengiyakan tawaran dari Italy dengan nada pasrah, diam-diam ia tersenyum kecil melihat kondisi rapat yang masih saja stabil. Yah, hubungan antar negara ini akan terlihat lebih bersahabat di ruang rapat dibanding di muka dunia. Apalagi dengan beragam macam konflik dunia yang memusingkan semuanya. Setidaknya, dengan diadakannya _World Meeting _ini akan berguna sebagai _kegiatan berdamai singkat_ yang juga meningkatkan solidaritas antar negara.

_Halo, Ludwig? Tumben sekali kau berpikir seperti itu?_

-oOo-

Akhirnya setelah satu jam kemudian, rapat _World Meeting _yang kembali kacau pun berakhir dengan tenang. Para personifikasi negara pun keluar dari ruang rapat dengan tertib menuju hotel yang sudah disediakan oleh sang Honda Kiku untuk menginap. Sang personifikasi negara Sakura itu sendiri hendak kembali ke rumahnya seusai _World Meeting_. Namun di tengah perjalanannya menuju pintu utama gedung rapat, segenggam tangan kecil itu menarik ujung _blazer_ abu-abunya yang membuat sepasang mata coklat kosong itu menoleh pada sang ulah.

"_Shi-kun_?" Kiku bertanya dengan nada heran. Tumben sekali anak ini menghampirinya seperti ada urusan penting. Anak lelaki tersebut mendongkak menatap Kiku, genggaman tangannya pada ujung _blazer _(bahkan ia tak tahu bahwa tindakannya membuat ujung _blazer _milik sang _Nihon-koku_ menjadi kusut) semakin mengerat. "Kau tidak bersama yang lainnya? Di mana _Igirisu-san _atau _Finrando-san_?"

"Ummm..." Peter Kirkland, atau bisa disebut juga personifikasi negara _The Principality of Sealand _itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "A-aku tersesat. _Papa _dan _Mama _juga tidak tahu ada dimana..."

Kiku menghela napas mahfum, memang baru kali ini negara mikro di sampingnya berkunjung ke negaranya. Wajar saja kalau anak kecil sepertinya bisa tersesat, bukan? "Baiklah, ikut saja dengan saya. Kebetulan saja saya mempunyai waktu senggang untuk hari ini. Apa _Shi-kun _ingin berjalan-jalan dengan saya sembari mencari _Finrando-san_?"

Raut wajah Peter langsung berubah cerah. "Tentu saja!" Ia melepas cengkraman pada _blazer _milik pria di sampingnya sembari tersenyum gembira. "Ayo! Aku sudah tak sabar mengelilingi kota Tokyo yang baru pertama kukunjungi ini!"

Honda Kiku tersenyum kecil, lalu mengajak Peter keluar dari gedung dan mempersilahkan anak tersebut masuk ke mobil _Toyota _miliknya yang terparkir rapi diantara mobil-mobil lainnya di area parkir. Setelah menyalakan mesinnya, mobil tersebut melaju di tengah jalan yang ramai dan dipenuhi lalu lalang masyarakat. Setelah 15 menit mobil tersebut berhenti di area parkir taman kota yang merupakan tempat tujuannya mengajak Peter.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kiku membuka pintu mobil samping Peter, dan anak lelaki itu langsung loncat dari pintu mobil dan menatap sekeliling taman dengan pandangan takjub. Banyak anak kecil yang ditemani orangtua mereka yang bermain di taman tersebut. Oh, pertunjukkan apa disana? Peter langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kerumunan tersebut tanpa memerdulikan Honda Kiku yang memanggilnya. Sepertinya ada pertunjukan sulap yang dikerubungi anak-anak sebaya dengannya di sana.

"Wah..." Peter berdecak kagum melihat pertunjukan sulap yang ada di depan matanya. Memang ia sering menonton pertunjukan sulap kecil bersama _Papa _dan _Mama_ nya hingga bosan sendiri, namun entah mengapa pertunjukan sulap kali ini terasa menarik di matanya, bahkan ia tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah tidak bersama dengan Kiku di tengah taman yang ramai seperti ini.

"Terima kasih..." sang pesulap membungkukkan badannya dan mengulurkan topi hitam bundarnya ke para penonton. Satu per satu para penonton yang mayoritas anak-anak mengisi topi tersebut dengan beberapa lembar Yen. Hingga pada saat pesulap tersebut menyodorkan topinya ke arah Peter, anak tersebut baru sadar bahwa ia tak membawa seperser uangpun setelah mengecek kedua saku celananya.

"Ini." Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis sebaya dengannya memasukkan sejumlah uang yang banyak ke dalam topi sang pesulap. "Untukku dan dia." Gadis itu menunjuk Peter yang masih diam terpaku menatap sang gadis dengan bingung.

Sang pesulap berterima kasih dan kembali menyodorkan topi sulapnya pada anak lain. Gadis itu menoleh pada Peter dan menepuk pipi anak tersebut dengan pelan, dan anak lelaki tersebut langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, terima kasih untuk yang tadi." ujar Peter membuka pembicaraan. Mata biru safirnya tak henti-henti memandang gadis berambut silver panjang dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah ruby yang mengenakan gaun _gothic lolita_ yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Sama-sama..." jawab gadis itu dengan nada datar. Peter kembali memandang gadis yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya dari atas sampai bawah. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan gadis sebaya dengannya yang cantik selain Wy, bahkan menurutnya gadis ini lebih cantik ketimbang adik perempuan dari pria Australia di sana. Dan gadis itu juga memakai gaun _gothic lolita _yang menurutnya semakin membuat gadis di depannya tampil manis.

_Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Peter? _Peter langsung menampar pelan pipinya sendiri karena telah berpikir aneh-aneh barusan. Sadar dengan perbuatannya barusan, Peter langsung membungkukkan badannya sembari meminta maaf.

"Ma-maaf karena telah me-menatapmu seperti itu..." Ia yakin sekali kalau habis ini ia akan diomeli habis-habisan (atau lebih parahnya ditampar) karena telah menatap seorang gadis dengan tatapan seperti tadi. Meskipun ia membenci Arthur, namun kali ini ia akan mempraktekkan sedikit sikap seorang _gentleman a la _Arthur pada gadis ini. Ia berdeham sejenak, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu, mengajaknya bersalaman. "Namaku Peter Kirkland dari err..." Ia tak yakin bahwa gadis itu tahu negara Sealand yang jelas-jelas merupakan negara mikro yang sulit dijangkau. "...Inggris. Kalau kamu?"

Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya dua kali. Ia tahu kalau anak di depannya ini berbohong. Namun entah mengapa, kali ini ia tak bisa membaca pikiran Peter. Seperti, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan membuat gadis berwajah polos itu merasa terhalangi. Namun dengan cepat ia tutupi perasaan itu dan membalas jabatan dari sang laki-laki. "Kushina, Anna Kushina. Panggil saja aku Anna."

"Baik, Anna..." Peter kembali berdeham, berusaha untuk merubah suaranya yang biasanya cempreng dan kekanakan menjadi sedikit _manly_. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Di mana orangtuamu?"

Anna terdiam, namun dua detik kemudian mulutnya terbuka untuk membalas. "Aku hanya jalan-jalan saja bersama kakakku. Kedua orangtuaku pergi ke Paris sejak sebulan yang lalu..."

Peter tertegun. "Ma-maaf..." ucapnya.

"Tidak apa." Anna berujar pelan. Dalam pikirannya ia terus membayangkan tentang mimpi semalam yang dialaminya. Entah mengapa, anak di depannya ini memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang terus hadir di mimpinya. Bahkan dari tinggi dan perawakannya pun hampir serupa.

Dan ia merasa, bahwa pertemuannya dengan seorang Peter Kirkland membuat kisah di antara mereka berdua akan berjalan dengan panjang, dan mungkin ia akan menganggap sosok itu berarti dalam hidupnya selain kakaknya.

Peter juga merasakan hal aneh yang terus bergejolak dalam hatinya. Baru kali ini ia berkenalan dengan seorang gadis, manusia biasa pula! Bukan berarti ia membenci manusia atau apa, dia juga manusia biasa (hanya saja memiliki jangka umur yang sangat panjang dan tak terputus alias _immortal_). Sepolos-polosnya Peter, anak tersebut juga tahu kalau ia adalah personifikasi. Personifikasi negara. Personifikasi negara mikro _Principality of Sealand _yang masih terus berjuang agar kedaulatannya diakui oleh dunia.

Dan kini, ia bersama seorang manusia biasa, bukan personifikasi negara ataupun _state_ yang dikenalinya. Dan kemungkinan besar, statusnya sebagai personifikasi negara akan terbongkar oleh pertemuan tak disengaja ini.

"_Shi-kun!_" Peter menoleh ke belakang, lamunannya langsung putus seketika melihat sosok Honda Kiku yang berlari menghampirinya. Pria yang tidak diketahui umurnya oleh siapapun itu mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, lalu menatap anak lelaki di depannya dengan khawatir.

"Tadi _Shi-kun _kemana saja? Saya tadi mencari _Shi-kun _keliling taman ini selama hampir 30 menit." tanya Kiku dengan khawatir dicampur lega karena berhasil menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Maaf, errr... Paman Kiku. Tadi aku menonton pertunjukan sulap bersama gadis ini." Peter menunjuk Anna yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. "Ah, perkenalkan. Ini teman baruku! Namanya Anna. Dia cantik 'kan?"

Kiku menoleh pada gadis kecil yang nampak sebaya dengan Peter yang balik menatapnya dengan polos. _Sudah jutaan kali aku melihat anak-anak sebaya dengannya di negeriku, namun entah mengapa anak ini terasa begitu spesial di mataku,_ batin Kiku lalu membungkukkan badannya sembari tersenyum ramah. "Saya Honda Kiku, teman kakak Peter. Salam kenal..."

"Salam kenal kembali, Honda_-san_..." Anna membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan, dan lagi-lagi ia harus dibuat heran oleh seorang Honda Kiku karena ia sama sekali tak bisa membaca pikiran pria di depannya. _Mengapa aku juga tidak bisa membaca pikirannya seperti Peter-kun?_ batin gadis itu bertanya-tanya, namun tetap pada wajah polos sekaligus datar seperti biasa. Dan gadis itu memeriksa jam tangannya yang berwarna merah pada pergelangan kanannya. _Sudah pukul empat sore, _batinnya.

"Ano, aku harus pulang. Terima kasih atas pertemuan singkatnya." pamit Anna lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih berdiri di sana sembari melambaikan tangan (tepatnya hanya Peter saja yang melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi). Dalam hati, ia bertekad akan terus menyelidiki mereka. Peter Kirkland, orang pertama yang tidak berhasil dibaca pikirannya dan sangat mirip dengan sosok anak lelaki di dalam mimpinya. Serta Honda Kiku, pria misterius namun ia seperti sudah mengenalinya sejak lama, bahkan jauh dari dirinya sendiri.

_Kita lihat saja nanti, Anna..._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Arghhhh! Kembali lagi dengan Vincy! Kemarin Vincy baru saja datang ke Indonesia, dan kini Vincy akan menetap di negara ini selama seminggu, **_**yeah!**_

**Ditunggu kritik, saran, bahkan pujian(?) yang membangun lewat **_**review**_

**Sign,**

**Anglo-Japanese AsaKiku-chan**


End file.
